He Met Her at a Wedding
by hinata101
Summary: He sat there sipping away his wine when pink hair caught his eye seemed like such an odd hair choice, but when she turned around her hair didn't seem to catch his eye as much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pleasure to meet you

Sasuke sat at the table sporting his tux and drinking wine. He hated weddings, unfortunately though, he'd been dragged into it. Naruto had left him to go dance with Hinata and everyone else was either eating cake somewhere or also dancing. He glanced around and caught his eye on a woman whose hair was pink. It seemed like an odd hair choice, seeing as how it was clearly unnatural. Suddenly, the thought left his mind as soon the woman turned around. She was quite attractive. She was looking his way and their eyes met, feeling uncomfortable he turned away, she smiled and continued doing whatever she had been doing before. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, he was getting flustered over a woman. He continued to sit there and noticed that she had moved over to the other side of the room.

Moments later she was making her way over to him. Confused, he pretended not to care. She sat down, "Hey" she said casually.

He nodded, secretly kind of nervous. "Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine" He said.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically "Okay then, have a good time"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, shocked at the nerve this woman had.

"Well, you're clearly having a terrible time sitting down, but if you insist on staying here that's obviously your choice"

He got up "Happy?"

She smiled and led him out to the dance floor. Sasuke, who is not much of a dancer, felt awkward, but she helped him out by slipping her hands in his and spinning herself around. "Not much a dancer are you?" She joked.

"How could you tell?"

They continued to dance until they were tired and they sat down. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Wait, what if we did fake names?" She asked, in turn receiving and odd look from the man "that way, if we have a terrible time we can forget the whole thing ever happened"

"Okay, so I'll be..." He contemplated until he could hear Naruto's annoying voice behind him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke turned around, "What?" He asked.

"Can you get a ride home? Me and Hinata are heading back home early" Naruto said winking.

"Okay, bye" Sasuke said as Naruto left.

"So much for fake names" she joked "first names could work too, I'm Sakura"

"Sorry he's an idiot" He apologized.

"No problem" She said "Want to go outside? I could use some fresh air"

He nodded and they got up and went to the garden in the back. The air was crisp and a little chilly. She found a bench and they sat down. "Well?" she asked looking at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's chilly outside, don't you think you should warm me up?" she joked smiling at him.

"Oh, here" He said removing his tux jacket and tossing it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" She said embracing the warmth that was coming from the jacket.

"Why pink?" He said, asking the question he's wanted to know the answer to since he saw her.

"It wasn't really a choice, I was born with it" She said.

"I've never heard of a natural pink" He said running a small strand of hair through his fingers "I guess it suits you though"

"Thanks"

"It wasn't a compliment" He said receiving a harsh look from her, "I'm joking, I'm joking"

"Good"

He pushed some hair back behind her ear and brushed his thumb against her face. She felt herself heating up as he did also, that's when she pulled him in. The kiss was nice, nothing intense, just a moment long peck. When they pulled away, he went back to kiss her some more. This time it was something more, her hands were pressed against his chest and his were holding her face. When they pulled apart were panting "Okay, my place or yours?" she asked.

He was caught off guard "My apartment is dirty" he admitted.

"My place it is" She said.

They took a cab to her apartment and the whole time Sasuke could feel his heart

pounding, so loud that he was sure she could hear it. When they got in to her apartment he was greeted by the smell of cherry blossoms, it was clean, really clean, not enough to the point of an OCD person, but it was close. "You can sit on the couch, I'm going to put up these heels" She said.

He sat on down and tried to calm his nerves, but nothing seemed to help. Moments later she was walking toward him on the couch, "Do you want anything, drinks? Food?" She asked.

"No, I'm good" He said.

She continued to come toward him and she leaned down then started kissing him. Her lips were soft and lose while his were tense. She motioned for him to stand up and lead him into her bed room. When they got on the bed, their clothes started to slide off. "You're really tense, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just not used to being seduced into beautiful women's beds" He said.

She laughed, "Great excuse" she said "roll over"

He listened to her and she worked her hands on his back. He let out a big breath and felt his tension wash away. Her hands slowly started to massage less as she kissed his shoulders and the back of his neck. He rolled over to face her and kissed her shoulders. They adjusted themselves until Sasuke was hovering over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips while he unhooked her bra. Her hands then went to pull down his boxers and his hands did the same with her underwear.

Everything else beyond that moved so fast, when Sasuke opened his eyes he looked at her alarm clock and was surprised to see that it was morning. He then noticed the pink haired woman was missing, he slowly got up, put on his boxers and walked into her kitchen to see her drinking coffee and eating some eggs. "Good morning, sunshine" She said laughing the tangles and knots in his hair.

He waved his hand, still groggy. "I made some extra eggs and there's still some coffee in the pot if you want some" she said pointing at the stove.

"Thanks" he mumbled, just audible enough.

He joined her down at the table and put the food in his mouth, putting small bites into his mouth. She sipped on her coffee and examined him, something she hadn't really done last night. She had to admit he was better looking than she thought. Shaking the thought from her mind, she got up an put her dishes away. "Do you want to take a shower before you leave?" She asked.

"If you don't mind" He said.

"Nope, I'll get you some towels"

"Alright, thanks"

She was in her room straightening up when he had finished showering, he came out of the bathroom, towel around the waist "Do you own anything that doesn't smell like cherry blossoms?" He asked sarcastically.

"No" she said, it was true, everything she owned had been cherry blossom scented.

When he dressed himself they went to the door, "Thanks for the breakfast and the shower" He said.

"No problem" she said.

He opened the door and she leaned on the door frame "We should get dinner sometime" He blurted out suddenly, causing him to mentally slapping himself.

"Yeah, that would be nice" She said "How about Wednesday?"

"Okay"

"Can I see your phone?"

He handed her the cellular device and she punched in her number "Call me when you think of a place" she said.

"See you later" He said.

She watched him walk down the hall and suddenly remembered something, "Wait!" He turned around "Haruno!"

"Huh?" He asked.

"That's my last name" She said.

"Uchiha" He said before going into the elevator.

"Sasuke Uchiha" She said under her breath "Hm"


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: Hey! I was glad to see all the reviews/favs/alerts I got and I'm glad you guys liked it! I was surprised someone was able to name where I pulled my inspiration from (How I Met Your Mother is one of my favorite shows). Anyway, One of the questions was if Hinata and Naruto were the married ones in the beginning, the answer is no. Okay, I know, I'm finished, you guys are probably ready for the next chapter.

Chapter 2: It's a date

Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's apartment, "You want anything to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Water" He said.

Naruto came back and handed Sasuke his water and sipped on his can of soda. "What time did you get home last night?" Naruto asked.

"9:30 this morning" He said.

Naruto looked at him and raised his eyebrows , Sasuke Uchiha was getting some, "Where did you go?"

"That pink haired girl I was with, her name is Sakura I went to her house"

Naruto nodded, finally glad Sasuke was going out with women. "So when do you see her again?"

"Wednesday. I'm supposed to pick a place for us to go to dinner"

"Have you thought of a place yet?"

"Nope"

"Do you want me to ask Hinata to help you pick a place?"

"Sure"

Wednesday came and Sasuke had already told Sakura the restaurant they would be eating at. The place was some posh french place that Hinata told him about, it seemed like a great place, except he knew that he was going to have to fork out a lot of money to pay for the meal.

He walked up to Sakura's door and fixed his tie one last time before knocking. She ran to the door and opened it for him "I'll be ready in a minute, I just have to put on my heels" she ran into her bed room and slipped them on her feet.

He leaned on the door frame and watched as she came out of her room, "Okay, I'm ready" She said closing her bedroom door behind her.

He held the front door for her and they walked to the elevator and went on their way to the restaurant, "What made you choose a french place?" she asked.

"It was my friend's girlfriend's idea, I had no idea where to take you" He admitted.

"She picked a good place, I've been wanting to eat here for awhile" She said smiling.

When they got to the restaurant the place was pretty busy, "Reservations for Uchiha" Sasuke said.

The hostess nodded and showed them the way to their table. He pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down "Thanks" She said.

He took his seat and she started to question him, "So Sasuke Uchiha, what do you do?" She asked.

"My job?" He asked, she nodded "I work management at my father's business, you?"

"I work in a hospital as a nurse, I'm still going to school though to get my M.D title though. Your turn"

"We're taking turns asking questions? Okay... What brought you to this city?" He asked.

"Well, I used to live in a small town, but they didn't have any good hospitals for me to work at so I came here, how'd you get here?"

"Well, I used to travel a lot, until I settled down for a while, then I needed a change of location so I came here"

"What made you settle down?"

"I met someone"

"What happened, why aren't you with them now?"

He was silent "Sorry, you don't have to answer" She said.

"No, it's fine. She just cheated on me with one of my close friends, that's all" when he said his voice was bitter and his body was tense.

"Sorry" She said not really knowing what else to say, her eyes looked at his hand that was on the table that was clenched in a fist and she could really tell how hard the subject was to talk about.

He took a deep breath and let it out trying to calm himself down, "Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked.

Sasuke motioned for her to go first so she went ahead, then after he had ordered the waitress was gone. "Your turn to ask a question" He said.

"Let's just talk, I'm running out of questions anyway" She said.

"Okay" He said.

They then went on to talk about their jobs, family members and friends. Oddly enough, Sasuke found himself having a good time on the date, which was something he hadn't done often. Their food came and the conversation continued, she opened up and got him to talk about himself. The waiteress had come and taken their plates and was coming back to give the check. Sasuke pulled out his card and went to go put it in the folder, but Sakura stopped him "Do you want me to pick up some of the check?" She asked.

"No, I got it" He said.

"Okay, thanks" She said shooting him a small smile.

He nodded and slipped his card in the folder then picked it up and handed it to the waitress. They brought the card back and he filled in the tip then Sasuke and Sakura got up to leave. When they walked outside Sasuke went to go wave for a taxi, "Wait, let's just walk, it's not that far, plus it's a nice night" Sakura suggested.

"Okay" Sasuke said as he headed in the direction of Sakura's house.

They walked down the sidewalk enjoying the nice weather when Sakura's heel got caught in something, before she fell, Sasuke quickly caught her. "Wow, that was fast" She said "Thanks"

"No problem" Sasuke said as he slowly slid his arms off from her body.

They got to the door, Sakura leaned her back against the door and looked up at Sasuke. "Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"No thanks, I have to wake up early tomorrow" He said.

"Alright, well, thanks for tonight, I had a great time"

"Me too"

She took a step toward him and put her hand behind his neck to pull him down. When he leaned in and their lips met, it was a brief peck, but it was a great end to a great night. "Bye" She whispered as they pulled away.

"Good night" he said.

THE END (to chapter 2)


End file.
